The American Society for Microbiology (ASM) proposes to co- sponsor with the National Institute of General Medical Sciences (NIGMS) the annual MARC/MBRS Biomedical Research Symposium beginning in the fall of 2001. ASM recognizes that channeling underrepresented students in research and science education is absolutely essential for developing a competent United States workforce capable of addressing the many societal, environmental, and health-care challenges of the future. ASM proposes a national symposium to 1) encourage undergraduate students to pursue advanced training and careers in the biomedical sciences, and 2) provide faculty mentors and advisors as well as other program leaders with resources for facilitating students' success. The specific aims of the symposium are to provide opportunities for: undergraduate students to share their research project data and demonstrate scientific expertise; undergraduate students and faculty advisers to be exposed to high quality, significant scientific research in the biomedical sciences as well as excellent role models and mentors; undergraduate students, faculty, and graduate program directors to develop professionally as biomedical scientists, advisers, educators, and leaders; and undergraduate students to learn about graduate programs and research fellowships in the biomedical sciences. The annual symposium will include a variety of forums including a poster session and oral presentation colloquium showcasing the best student posters; plenary and scientific sessions with nationally and internationally renowned scientists; professional development workshops; and an exhibition of graduate programs and fellowship opportunities. Graduate school deans, professional organization representatives, and foundation leaders will be invited to participate in sponsored satellite sessions and a graduate placement service beginning in years 2002 and 2003, respectively.